Superman Begins
by Connor Newton
Summary: (DISCONTINUED for a while) A modern day retelling of the Superman origin story
1. Prologue

_Author's note: I will be using elements from the tv show Smallville and the movies Man of Steel and the graphic novel Superman Earth One. I am rather new at this, so if this is bad, I do apologize. This first chapter will be short, but the other's will be longer. _

The year is 1998, young married couple Jonathan and Martha Kent are currently in bed. As Jonathan gets ready, Martha looks at him with a deep sadness in her eyes.

"Martha what's wrong?" Jonathan said as he climbs off of Martha.

"It's just, when the doctor told us that we can't have children, I just…." She said before collapsing in tears. Jonathan holds her as she cries into his shoulder.

"I understand, but you remember what you told me after we got married."

"That we would make it through this."

"Yeah so I am telling you that we'll make it through this" Jonathan said as Martha dries off her tears and gets ready for bed. As she lies in bed trying to sleep, Jonathan turns on the TV watching the news.

"Those of you who love to watch night sky and see the stars fall, you're going to love this. Many satellites have shown that a massive meteor shower is to hit tonight, many officials are saying that this meteor shower is the largest to ever happen. According to many officials, the meteors will be shown global—". Before the news caster can finish his statement, the power goes off all around Smallville.

The Kent farm starts to shake as a large crash is heard outside. Both Jonathan and Martha are shaken up by what happened. Jonathan gets up and goes downstairs to get outside with Martha trailing behind. They notice the smoke and heads off in the truck to investigate. They drive deep into the nearby cornfield when they notice something. They get out of the truck to get a closer look, when they see a blinding blue light in front of them the closer, they get to it. As they get within just mere feet of it, the light stops, and they see an alien spacecraft resembling a pod.

"What the hell do you think it is, Jonathan?"

"I have no idea, whatever it is-" before he could finish his statement, they hear a ruckus coming from the back of the truck. Jonathan shines his flashlight at the back when one of their food crates crashes down. Jonathan and Martha are startled until they see that inside is a baby, a baby that is feeding off a head of lettuce. While Jonathan is confused, Martha looks at the baby and smiles. The baby notices and starts to walk toward her with Martha opening her arms in wide embrace. Jonathan takes notice and looks back from the ship.

"Where you think he came from?" Jonathan said as he looks back at the open pod of the ship.

"I don't know, you think he came from this ship."

"Possibly." Jonathan looks at Martha's bright smile "_I haven't seen her like this since our honeymoon." _Jonathan thinks to himself.

"Martha, you know we can't keep him. What are we going to say that we found him in the cornfield? And what about the government, if they find out about him who knows what they'll do to him."

"I don't care, look at him Jonathan he clearly needs us." Jonathan kneels down with Martha and the baby. He starts to play with the baby's hair.

"You really want to keep him, don't you?" Martha looks at Jonathan and nods her head yes. "We'll have to come up with something." Jonathan said.

"We'll figure it out." Martha picks up the baby and heads back into the truck. Jonathan looks up and sees the meteors blasting through the sky. He gets back into the truck.

"What do you want to name him?"

"I don't know, Gregory, Stephen, Joseph, Clark."

"I like Clark and Joseph." Jonathan said as they look at the baby.

"Okay how about Clark Joseph Kent." She said as the baby coos.

"I think he likes that name."

_Author's note_: _This was a little quick, but the other chapters will be longer with hopefully more of a natural flow to it. Looking forward to hearing from all of you._


	2. Chapter 1

_13 years later: _

14-year-old Clark Kent is in Smallville High sitting in the cafeteria with his best and only friend Pete Ross. As Pete talks about his father's mechanic shop, Clark takes notice when Lana Lang walks by quickly looking at Clark before joining her boyfriend Whitney Fordham at their lunch table. Clark starts to look over with Pete taking notice of his staring.

"Clark bud, don't even think about it?"

"Think about what?"

"Look bud I get it, she's the girl next door, practically the only person would talk to you when we were kids, besides me. It makes sense why you'd have a thing for her."

"First off, I don't have a thing toward Lana and second, you only hanged out with me because I use to do your homework."

"Push that fact aside, you're telling me that even in the slightest way, you don't have the hots for Lana?"

"Pete, have I mention how much I hate you." Clark said in a jokingly serious tone.

"Not in the last five minutes you have."

Clark continues to eye their table, causing Whitney and his friends to walk over to Clark.

"why you are eyeing my girlfriend Kent?" Whitney said trying to force Clark up to his feet. Whitney and his friends start to harass Clark and Pete, to the point where they take Clark's glasses. Clark stands up, angry written all over his face. Whitney starts to push him screaming "Come on" as he does. He then grabs the milk cartons from Pete and Clark's trays and starts to pour them on Clark. After the milk pouring Clark looks down with his eyes turning with a hint of red and his fist balled up, just as the principal walks in and separates the boys. He tells them all to go to his office and wait for their parents. After a few hours, Jonathan and Martha walk into the waiting room for the principal. Martha looking concerned for Clark, while Jonathan looks to him with disappointment. After their meeting with the principal, the Kent family start to head home.

"You are so lucky, you got off with a warning. What the hell were you thinking back there?" Jonathan said with an anger that all of them didn't know he could experience.

"Dad, what was I supposed to do just let them get away with it."

"As long as nobody could get hurt yeah. That's exactly what you're supposed to do, that's what we taught you."

"You also taught me to keep myself a secret, to hide who I am. Well I'm tired of that, I'm tired of hiding what I can really do."

"And you think that's all you are, someone who can just do whatever they want, whenever they want. No you have a gift Clark and we are trying to teach you to use that gift to do good."

"Not really gift, if you treat it like a curse." Clark said quietly but still loud enough that they all heard it. The rest of the ride home was quiet and awkward, with Jonathan quickly regretting snapping on his son like that.

When they get home, Jonathan tries to apologize to Clark, but he already got inside before he could apologize. Martha sees the look on Jonathan's face leads him to the porch.

"You have to admit, he's got a point. All we've done is simply hide him from the world instead of letting him live it. What kind of life is that?" Martha said putting her head of his shoulder.

"I know, but he's just a kid and we know what could happen if he reveals himself to the world. I just want to protect him from that."

"I know you do, but eventually he'll grow up and have to make that decision himself. Do we really want our son to grow up resenting us and himself forever?"

"So what do we do now?"

"I say we stick to the original plan, of raising him to be a good man and let him make the decision about his abilities."

"Remind me why I married you?"

"Because I'm the only one who knows how to balance the checkbook." She said with a chuckle.

Later that night, while doing the dishes after dinner, a knock is coming from their front door. Martha opens the door and sees Lana Lang standing there.

"Hi Mrs. Kent, is Clark home. I really would like to talk to him about something."

"Sure he's upstairs in his room, first door on the left. Where's your necklace? "

"oh that, well I gave it to Whitney today before the whole thing with Clark. But after he got suspended, I got angry with him, so I told him to keep it." Lana heads upstairs while Martha and Jonathan finish dishes. She knocks on Clarks door, when he opens and sees Lana, he immediately closes it. After cleaning up any obvious messes and putting on his glasses, he lets her into his room.

"I got to admit, I'm surprised you're here giving what happened early today." Clark said while fidgeting with his hair and clothes and checking his breath.

"That why I'm here actually, I wanted to apologize for Whitney's behavior. He shouldn't have attacked you like that." Lana said while surveying his room

"No biggie, just a usual public humiliation, barely really noticed." He said with a shy smile.

She laughs lightly "That's what I've always liked about you Clark, you take something so humiliating and find something to brighten it up. I almost forgot what your room looked like." Hey, why weren't you wearing your glasses just now?"

"Contacts, figure just try them on and see what they can do."

"Don't, the glasses help you stand out form everybody else" she said with a longing smile

"So you said that you almost didn't remember my room, what makes my room so different?"

"It wasn't every day that you see a farm boy from Smallville with UFO posters plastered all over his room. Plus I remember one time we were playing hide and seek; I was hiding in your closet and I saw some weird metal thing on your nightstand."

"Oh you mean the paper weight, my parents said they found it at some antique shop, and since they knew I was into weird stuff like that they bought it. How do you remember all of that?"

"Clark, you were my childhood best friend, we've lived next door since we were born. How could you think I wouldn't remember that?"

"It's just most of the stuff people seem to remember was that I was the weird kid."

"I mean don't get me wrong there is some stuff that's weird about you, but that doesn't define you." Lana said trying to reassure Clark  
"What weird stuff." Clark said with anxiety but with some sincerity.

"The fact that you use to be the smartest kid in school, probably in the whole state but then all the sudden you dropped from the radar. Some of the classroom outburst, like when you ran out of the class trying to cover the ears and eyes. And the fact that you never tried out for anything, and I mean anything."

"Don't forget I used to sing the whole alphabet faster then everybody else." Clark said with a now bigger smile and confidence.

Lana laughs, getting up and putting her hand on Clarks face.

"Do the whole world a favor Clark, never lose that farm boy charm. Who knows, it could end up saving the world." She said while getting closer to him, both feeling a gravitational push toward each other. Just as their lips are mere inches from each other, Martha walks in with a basket full of laundry. The two of them jump away from each other with Lana holding her wrist and Clark rubbing the back of his head. Martha grabs whatever clothes Clark left lying on the floor as Lana awkwardly leaves. Martha chimes in with "She looks so pretty tonight doesn't she Clark." While leaving the room with the biggest grin on her face.

The next day after an eventful day at school, Jonathan and Clark at the ross mechanic shop. While Pete's father looks at the Kent truck, Clark and Pete hang out playing with Pete's phone. They are spotted by Whitney and his friends, who start to back them up to the fence post. Clark and Pete fall down, Clark notices that Whitney is wearing Lana's necklace. Whitney gets up in Clarks face.

"You think just because I'm not at school, that I can't kick your ass anyway. Come on Kent, you want to fight, let's fight!" Whitney said before being stopped by one of his friends as they look back and see Jonathan and Mr. Ross look at them. Whitney and his friends leave while Clark and Pete pick each other up. Mr. Ross takes Pete back into the shop while Jonathan talks to Clark.

"Did they hurt you?"

"You know they can't" Clark said with a cold noncaring look at his father.

"That's not what I meant, I meant are you alright."

"I wanted to hit him, I wanted to hit him so bad."

"I know you do, part of me wanted you to. But then what, would it make feel any better? Your mom gave me some advice about something that I should tell you. That one day you're going to decide what kind of man you want to grow up to be, because whether he's good or bad, he's going to change the world." Jonathan said to Clark. Afterwards Clark heads down to a bridge to ponder on what his father said. As he does, a speeding car loses control and knocks him over the bridge. Having landed in the water, Clark looks for the driver and finds him. He punches out the roof of the car and grabs the driver. Once they both make it up to the shore of the lake, Clark tries to do CPR "_Relax, be careful, don't want to break this guy's entire ribcage with one blow"_ Clark thinks to himself as he performs CPR, the driver spits out water and looks up at Clark. "You just saved my life. How did you do that?" The driver gasped. A few minutes after the ambulances arrive so too does Jonathan, he sees Clark and rushes to him, embracing his son with a hug that seemed like it was their last.

"Son, are you alright? Who was the idiot that cause this?"

"that would unfortunately be me sir, my name is Alexander Luthor. You probably know my father Lionel Luthor." Lex says as he extended his hand toward Jonathan and Clark.

Jonathan with a look of disgust: "I'm Jonathan and this is my son who you almost killed, Clark Kent"

"I'd like to thank you for saving my life. You have the quite the heroic boy here, Mr. Kent if there's any way that I can repay you." Jonathan violent grabs Lex's arm. "Yeah drive slower."

A few days afterwards Clark arrives back from school when he notices a note: "Have you ever been sick in your life?" he's about to throw the note away until he sees a red-haired man sitting down on the couch.

"You didn't answer the question, Mr. Kent." Lex said while getting up from the couch.

"Why do you want to know?" Clark asks while Lex guides him outside

"Because when I bought this, I needed to you whether or not you'd ruin it." Lex points at the brand-new truck sitting out on the driveway.

"You bought that for me, simply because I saved you from a lake?" Clark said with an excited expression on his face.

"Well, what can I say. The Luthor family knows how to treat the people who save the heirs to the throne."

"I'm only 14 though."

"Never stopped me before."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You saved my life Clark, I simply wanted to express that in my own way. But don't worry I see this as the start of a beautiful friendship!" Lex said as he walked out of the house and into his Porsche.

That night Clark is sleeping until he dreams about a city on fire, streets of people dying, explosions going off left and right and a woman crying in front of him. He screams and wakes up in a panic, his screams alert Martha and Jonathan. They take him downstairs into the kitchen.

"it was so vivid, I saw a city on fire, blood in the streets and this woman she was crying. It looked like it was happening in front of me." He said with terror on his face. Jon and Martha look at each other with sadness and conformation.

"Clark, we have something to tell you." Martha said trying to sound not concern but comforting.

"I'm adopted!" Clark said as he looks upon their faces that are filled with shock and sadness.

"I've known for a while, years actually; I mean come on I look nothing like dad and eyes are different colors."

"Son, that's not what we wanted to tell you." Jonathan said with a sad confidence

"Well, what is it."

"sweetheart, this isn't the first time that you had this dream. You had it a lot when you were little. You said the exact same words, we chalked up to a nightmare, but we think we know where this dream is coming from."

"Do you know what happened to my birth parents, because I think that dream is about them. Where do I come from?" Jonathan looks at Martha and nods his head.

"Son there's something we got to show you."

They all walk down to the storm cellar, Clark confused by what he sees.

"So what you're saying that came from that?"

"Yes, we did find you in the vegetable cart, but we quickly pieced it together that you came from the ship." Martha said trying to comfort Clark.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't know how to son, we figured wait until you were old enough to understand why we thought it was best of you not to know." Jonathan said while taking something out of his pocket. "Take a look at this." The item is a cylinder with an s on it.

"What is it?"

"We think that it's some kind of key, we thought it was to open the ship, but we tried for years to crack it open with this. We think that it unlocks something else."

"So you're saying I'm some kind of alien freak. Why can't I just pretend that I'm your son." Clark said with tears forming around his eyes.

"You are our son. But somewhere else, you have other parents, who gave you a different name." Jonathan said while hugging both Martha and Clark. Clark heads up from the cellar and starts to run. Before Martha can scream at Clark to come back, Jonathan stops her.

"He's got to do this alone!"

Clark ends up at the Lang house, not wanting to disturb Lana's parents he throws stone at her window. She opens it up and sees Clark.

"Clark what are you doing, do you know how late it is?" she said while motioning him to wait there. As she gets her coat on, she looks back and sees Clark up at her window still.

"How did you do that?" She said while helping him up to her room. As he steps into the light, she sees the tears around his eyes.

"What happened, you get into a fight with your folks?"

"Something like that." He said while she tries to wipe the tears off his face. Before she can say anything, he kisses her. Though she is shocked at first, she starts to kiss back. The two just stand there not breaking the kiss until Lana hears a knock on her door. As she gets to the down motioning Clark to hide, when she opens the door and lets her father in, she notices that Clark is gone. After her father explains that he thought he heard a noise in her room, she closes the door. On her nightstand she notices a note that says: "Sorry." She sits down on her bed holding the note in her hands, while touching her lips trying to remember the kiss that she just had with Clark Kent.


End file.
